1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to one-way breathing devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved one-way breathing device for use with CPR training mannequins. CPR training mannequins are commonly utilized when instructing fire fighters, paramedics, high school students and the general public on the proper CPR techniques. The mouth portion of the mannequin comes into contact with the mouth of each CPR student. Additionally, the inside of the mannequin is exposed to air exhaled by a wide variety of students. The current practice is to wipe the mouth of the mannequin with a disinfectant before use by each student. This may help to prevent the spread of possible contamination by direct contact of the mouth of a student with the mouth of the mannequin. However, contaminated air from within the mannequin will still be exhausted into the face of the student. With the current wide spread fear of AIDS, students are reluctant to utilize these training mannequins. In order to overcome the fear of students and to prevent the spread of infectious diseases, the present invention provides a one-way breathing device for insertion into the mouth of a CPR training mannequin. This device provides a shield over the mouth of the mannequin and also prevents contaminated air from within the mannequin from being exhaled into the face of the student.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of educational mannequins are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an educational mannequin is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,944, which issued to G. Breckwoldt on Oct. 14, 1969. This patent discloses a mannequin for teaching the anatomy of a human mouth and throat. A projector is arranged to display film illustrating various conditions in the throat of the mannequin. In this manner, students are instructed as to the various diseases and disorders that occur in the human throat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,942, which issued to R. Klohr on Dec. 7, 1971, discloses a similar slide projection mannequin representing the human mouth and larynx. U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,919, which issued to I. Kirikae et al on July 1, 1980, discloses a mannequin which illustrates the anatomy of a human head and throat. Various components of the model may be selectively removed for observing the internal structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,528, which issued to L. Lewis et al on June 24, 1986, discloses a model of a human face for use by plastic surgery students in learning human anatomy.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provides a CPR mannequin which utilizes a one-way breathing device to protect CPR students from contamination with infectious disease. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of educational mannequins, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such mannequins, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.